


Fire for Hair, Emeralds for Eyes, Constellations on her Skin

by Issylang



Series: Jily Challenge Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrity AU, F/M, Muggle AU, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issylang/pseuds/Issylang
Summary: James Potter thinks his new neighbour with fire for hair and emeralds for eyes and constellations on her skin is really fit.So he does the only thing he knows how to do in situations like this.He writes a song about her.Tumblr prompt: Person A discovers that person B is their new (and far more famous) neighbour when they go out their front door to shout at the paparazzi to leave them alone and are told awkwardly that “we aren’t here for u today sir/miss”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to hmionegrangr on tumblr for setting up jilychallenge and to afathomableinfinity on tumblr for being my wonderful Beta! I don’t know what I’d do without you!  
> You can find more of my work at my tumblr: lamelylimes

James Potter thinks his new neighbor with fire for hair and emeralds for eyes and constellations on her skin is really fit.  
So he does the only thing he knows how to do in situations like this.  
He writes a song about her.  
Sirius calls him fucking creepy, Remus dismisses him as a hopeless romantic, and Peter tells him that he walked straight out of a weird fanfic, but the song is great so none of them really complain.  
It’s a little bit too great, quite honestly.  
Soon enough, there are entire blogs dedicated to finding out who fire hair girl is; there are several magazines covers claiming that they’ve figured it out; the paparazzi never seem to leave their front yard.  
They almost have to move because it gets so out of hand.  
None of them get it right. See, James knows fit redhead (as Sirius coined her) pretty well now. Her name is Lily, and she has a voice like a goddess and can play guitar better than he could ever dream of and he thinks she’s far more than just fit now.  
He writes a better song about her and she writes a song about him and the whole world has yet to put two and two together.  
But it was only a matter of time.  
You see, a few people on the internet had guessed it, but they were written off as nutters -obviously James Potter, lead singer of worldwide sensation The Marauders, world renowned casanova (which Sirius called fucking ridiculous, because the dude was a deer in the headlights with any girl he actually liked) would not be in love with some small Indie singer from Cokesworth (especially one whose claim to stardom began with a massive row with that weird screamer Severus Snape).  
According to James (who definitely had the right story), the truth wasn’t actually accepted until Mary, Lily’s housemate and manager, had had enough of the cameras in their front yard and went out to yell at them.  
If she hadn’t lost her temper, hadn’t awkwardly gotten stuck with yelling at the paparazzi for stalking the wrong celebrity, hadn’t told the whole country and then some that it was not only James upstairs who they might want to harass, James and Lily would have secretly lived happily ever after.  
But she did, and looking back on it now James finds the whole situation rather amusing.  
***  
It all began when Mary went outside to get the mail, there was nothing particularly spectacular about this act seeing as it was Monday, and Monday was always Mary’s day to get the mail. That was until she got it out of the mailbox and promptly dropped it in shock at the flash that went off behind her.  
“Look, I know that you’re obsessed with finding out who exactly Lily’s song is about, but stalking her mailbox is just plain creepy!”  
“Actually, ma’am, I was trying to figure out who the Marauders’ recent songs were about. Sorry for the confusion, but I think I got all I need, so I’ll just be going.”  
Her mouth dropped wide open and her face flushed bright red as the man tried to hide a smirk with a slight bow and promptly hopped into his car and was off.  
Fuck was the only thing running through her mind.  
***  
The next day the tabloids were all covered in the same “scandal” (because the nosey fuckers have nothing better to worry about than who exactly a song is about. Fucking hell his life was a mess).  
Mary apologized profusely, which was nice and all, but James didn’t really mind the slip up. He just minded the fact that rather than getting rid of the creeps around their houses Mary’s outburst managed to increase them tenfold.  
Unless, of course, you asked Lily, in which case it was all Peter and Sirius’ fault.  
“I mean, they were the ones joking about it when they took the rubbish out. ‘Hey Pete, do you think we should throw the people who don’t realize that the songs are about Lily in the bin too?’” she said, deepening her voice and putting on Sirius’s posh accent in a mocking tone.  
“That was after Mary had already dropped the ball!”  
“You don’t know that Black, for all we know it was you!”  
“But the paparazzi said it was Mary!”  
“Not directly!”  
“Does it really matter?”  
The resounding “YES!” was enough to make Remus leave the room to make everyone more tea and for Pete to join him.  
They didn’t come back.  
***  
Eventually the hype died down, people forgot all about not knowing who the song was about, and seeing James and Lily out and about together was no longer a reason for a mass hysteria.  
They toured together. They collaborated. They wrote more songs that were, frankly, very obviously about each other. They created a joint side project. They did nearly everything together after they were ‘outed.’  
And whether it was Mary or Sirius who did it? Well, it all depends on who you ask. (It was definitely Mary.)  
All that matters is this:  
James thinks that the girl with the fire for hair and emeralds for eyes and constellations on her skin sleeping next to him in his bed is really fit.  
So he does the only thing he knows how to do in situations like this.  
He writes a song about it. (Many, actually.)


End file.
